


Binding Spell

by j_blueberry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_blueberry/pseuds/j_blueberry
Summary: С непонятно откуда взявшейся грустью он наблюдал, как Алек осушает напиток. "Тост памяти погибшему", — подумал он, делая очередной глоток из своего бокала. Магнус предположил, что парень последовал их соглашению: еще один коктейль, а потом принять решение. Что ж, кажется, он его принял.Авторская версия пропущенной сцены из 6 серии 1 сезона "Of Men and Angels"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Binding Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240863) by [Lemur710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemur710/pseuds/Lemur710). 



> От автора: я хотела объяснить привязанность Алека к Магнусу и Люку, проявившуюся после 1х06, а также влияние Магнуса на Алека после коктейлей в эмоциональном плане.

Магнус кивнул Клэри на прощание, не особо вслушиваясь слова, и закрыл за ней и Джейсом. Чаша смерти и пропавшие карты Джослин Фэйрчайлд могут подождать до утра, как сказал Люк, так что проверив своего нового пациента альфу, Магнус вернулся в кабинет к делам.

И к высокому прекрасному гостю, изучавшему его книжные полки с коктейлем в руке.

— Наконец-то, — проворчал Магнус, щелчком пальцев перенося бокал из гостиной. — Наконец-то одни, — он улыбнулся Алеку, бросившему взгляд через плечо. — Все отправились отдыхать, уже строя планы на завтра.

— Я слышал, — Алек поставил книгу обратно на место, в ряд древних кожаных переплетов. Он повернулся к магу. — Спасибо, что разрешил остаться. Клэри сказала кое-что, и я не хотел иметь дело с ... — он неопределенно махнул рукой, — ... с ней.

— Все в порядке, — уверил Магнус. — Я рад, что ты еще здесь. Боялся, что можешь уйти.

На лице Алека промелькнуло оскорбленное выражение.  
— Я бы не ушел, не сказав.

Магнус тепло улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— Конечно, нет.  
О, он и забыл, каково это. Рядом с Алеком кровь в венах будто превращалась в шампанское, шипящее, искристое и золотое.

Алек смотрел на мужчину еще несколько мгновений, после отведя взгляд. Задумчиво коснулся страниц открытой книги с заклинаниями, расположившейся в центре стола, заваленного различными ингредиентами для зелья Люка. Подобный беспорядок Магнус парню показывать не хотел, но Алек выглядел заинтересованным.  
— Так ты просто случайно знаешь, как лечить укус альфы оборотней? — спросил он.

— Это было в книге, — ответил Магнус. Лайтвуд скептично приподнял бровь. — Ладно. _Я_ написал эту книгу, но не все рецепты из нее мои. — Он понадеялся, что ему не почудился проблеск еще большего интереса в глазах Алека. — Некоторые действительно из личного опыта, но старая магия постоянно передается из уст в уста различными стаями и магами. Отчего-то бессмертные считают, что нет нужды что-либо записывать. Довольно недальновидно. Интернет стал прорывом.

Алек неопределенно пожал плечами в ответ, продолжая изучать пожелтевшие от времени страницы.

— О, знаю, сумеречные охотники, как известно, весьма скрытны по части знаний. Они бы никогда не посмели выложить информацию в Интернет, доступный для любого пользователя.

— Некоторые знания могут быть опасны не в тех руках.

— По моему опыту, охотники зачастую _и есть_ не те руки, — Магнус сделал еще глоток, чтобы не сказать ничего больше. Разговор о недавней истории с Клэри снова вытянул старый гнев на поверхность, но он точно не поможет ему впечатлить Лайтвуда. Строго говоря, стоило бы задуматься сначала, а зачем ему вообще впечатлять, но руки Алека просто невероятно смотрелись в черной футболке.

К счастью, парень просто пробормотал "Да", устало вздохнув. Новое поколение просто чудесно. Интересно, как далеко за пределы младших Лайтвудов распространилось это удивительное качество?

— Твоя, эм, твоя магия ощущалась по-другому, не так, как я себе представлял, — Алек кивнул на руки Магнуса, поднимающие бокал.

— Да? А как ты ее себе представлял? — мужчина прислонился к дверному косяку, замечая, как Алек глазами проследил движение его кадыка, спустившись на многочисленные цепочки на груди. Магнус легко улыбнулся: физическое притяжение явно было взаимным.

— Я не знаю... Как... Думаю... Это как... — парень зажмурился, будто пытаясь очистить голову.

— Отличается от отслеживания парабатаев? — спросил Магнус более конкретно, стараясь не запутать Алека еще больше. — Но почти одинаково, правда?

Лайтвуд поднял глаза, больше похожий на оленя в свете фар, чем на себя самого, и маг слишком поздно понял, что упоминание Джейса Вэйланда — не лучший способ его успокоить. Но ответил Алек весьма ровно:  
— Это ведь не магия.

— Ну, примитивные бы с тобой не согласились.

— Да, наверное, — на Алека будто туча нашла — лицо потемнело, губы сжались. Он невидяще уставился на каменную ступку с пестиком, постукивая по крышке стола. Мыслями он явно был не здесь.

Магнус поджал губы, проклиная себя за то, что позволил языку опередить мозг, но прежде, чем он успел попытаться это исправить, Алек заговорил снова.

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду о ... о демоне памяти, — произнес он. — Я понял, о чем ты говорил. — Он поднял взгляд, словно оценивая реакцию, но Магнус старательно сохранял спокойное выражение лица. — Я просто не могу... Я знаю, ты сказал, что здесь нечего... — Алек перевернул одну из банок, чтобы прочитать этикетку. — Что мне не нужно... стыдиться или что-то еще, но-

— Не трогай! — вскрикнул маг.

Охотник отдернул руку от миски сухих трав.

Магнус скривился, извиняясь, уже сожалея о том, что испортил такой редкий момент откровений.  
— Она воняет и легко прилипает к коже. Недели пройдут, прежде чем удастся смыть запах.

— Правда? — переспросил Алек, прижимая ладонь к груди.

— Ага, путридениум, отвратительная штука, — мужчина схватил щипцы, переложив траву в контейнер. — Не люблю ее использовать, но эффект удивительный. — Он отложил щипцы на стол, вернув внимание к парню. — Извини. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Алек взирал на него наполовину с недоумением и любопытством.

— Магия — это не только заклинания и размахивания руками. Иногда она... — Магнус беспомощно развел руками руками.

— Воняет, — подсказал Лайтвуд.

— Да. Иногда она воняет, — засмеялся Магнус. — Но мне жаль, что я тебя перебил.

— Все нормально. Ты ведь меня защищал, — твердо сжатые губы превратились в кривую усмешку. Прекрасное зрелище.

— Да, твоя безопасность превыше всего, — ответил мужчина, добавляя в слова толику теплой искренности. Алек поднял взгляд, бегая ореховыми глазами, и Магнус понял, что его посыл был воспринят правильно. — Ты говорил..?

— Неважно, — парень пожал плечами, оглядываясь на дверь, хотя никто не мог их услышать. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал ... обо мне. То есть, я заперт в собственных мыслях, так что ... Это... знание ничего не меняет. Я все еще не могу... Я не могу... Это... Это ничего не меняет.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул.  
— Я и сам обладаю изрядной долей качеств, которые, как я думал в определенные периоды жизни, легче будет скрывать, чем признать. И если честно, Александр...

Алек поднял голову, ловя его взгляд и тяжело сглатывая.  
— Это воняет*.

Неожиданно вырвавшийся смешок охотника только усилил его испуганный взгляд. Магнус не мог перестать улыбаться. Алек повел плечами, будто смех нарушил что-то в его теле, что он должен был немедленно исправить.  
— Иногда это воняет. Понял.

— Нет, постоянно, — поправил маг. — Это воняет постоянно.

Алек кивнул.  
— Да, — он стоял почти болезненно прямо, казался натянутой струной, и когда поднял глаза на Магнуса, выглядел отстраненным и извиняющимся, — но я все-таки не могу.

Разочарование тяжким грузом упало на сердце. Это чувство мужчина тоже подзабыл: страх и отчаянную потребность. Стоять на краю пропасти, держась только на тонкой веревке чужих слов, и свалиться вниз, когда эти слова оказываются не теми, что хотел услышать. С непонятно откуда взявшейся грустью он наблюдал, как Алек осушает напиток. "Тост памяти погибшему" — подумал он, делая очередной глоток из своего бокала. Магнус предположил, что парень последовал их соглашению: еще один коктейль, а потом принять решение. Что ж, кажется, он его принял.

— Хорошо, — наконец ответил маг, едва дыша.

Он склеил на лице подобие понимающей улыбки. Все еще казалось чудом, что Алек вообще здесь, что он остался даже на эти несколько минут, что он вообще сюда пришел. Этот вечер был чудесным подарком, и Магнус принял решение отпустить охотника — надеясь, каждой частичкой своего сердца надеясь, что однажды он вернется.

Алек бросил взгляд на опустевший бокал в его ладони.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я попробовал что-то еще? — спросил он, другой рукой растирая шею. — Или я могу... То есть, уже поздно...

Магнус выдернул бокал из его рук, чуть не проливая собственный напиток.  
— Хочешь чего-то сладкого? Или более терпкого?  
_Останься_ , подумал он. _Останься, останься, останься._

Алек вздохнул с почти видимым облегчением.  
— Думаю, сладкого. Я не уверен. А что у тебя есть?

— Ну, здесь-

— Мы можем присесть куда-то или ...

— Ладно, — легко согласился Магнус. Он совсем ничего не имел против более удобной обстановки. Он развернулся, направляясь в гостиную, слыша тяжелые шаги Алека за спиной.

— Иди за мной, — подойдя к столику с алкоголем, он резко повернулся, чуть не врезавшись в парня. — Оох.

— Прости, — Алек сделал шаг назад, но слишком поздно: их взгляды уже встретились, а его запах уже достиг мужчины.

Он был так удивительно _высок_. Магнус почувствовал слабость в коленях, и не смог бы сказать, случалось ли подобное раньше. Даже эти несколько дюймов, необходимость наклонить голову... заставляли внутренности скручиваться, подогревая желания, природу которых он не до конца понимал.

— Прости, — снова сказал Алек.

Магнус предпочел его проигнорировать.  
— Иди за мной, — повторил он. — Какие напитки тебе нравятся?

— Ты не обязан ничего для меня придумывать.

— Я не согласен. Для меня это особый случай, — маг очистил оба их стакана. — Но если тебе так будет легче, мне нравится делать коктейли. Они почти как зелья.

— Я об этом не думал.

— Так скажи мне, любимые вкусы? Сладости, может быть?

Алек недоуменно покачал головой.

— Ты меня расстраиваешь, Александр, — Магнус подвигал бутылки, рассматривая, что у него осталось. Несколько вишен, немного малинового ликера. — Любимый цвет? Можешь сказать черный. Он тебе идет. Я могу сделать тебе черный коктейль.

— Мне нужно знать, из чего состоит черный коктейль? — засмеялся Алек.

— Черная водка. Или... О! Я могу приготовить тебе черный мартини! — радостный, Магнус повернулся и на мгновение перестал дышать: Алек наблюдал за ним, довольный, открытый и ласковый.

Как только он заметил взгляд мужчины, улыбка спала. Он кашлянул и скрестил руки на груди, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
— Конечно. Да. Звучит неплохо.

Магнус отвернулся обратно к столу и принялся за работу, неспособный сдержать улыбку.  
— Можешь пока присесть, — произнес он. — Я буду через минуту.

Стуча и звеня бокалами, он повернулся взглянуть на Алека, увидев, что тот смотрит в телефон. Горькая досада начала разливаться где-то внутри, пока он не заметил, что Лайтвуд _выключал_ смартфон. И снова это ощущение шампанского в крови, тихие шаги за спиной и скрип диванной подушки.

Спустя мгновение, Магнус развернулся с напитками в руках. Было странно приятно, что Алек решил сесть по середине дивана, что давало мужчине отличное оправдание придвинуться ближе.  
— Попробуй, — сказал он, протягивая мартини. Оно почти идеально сочеталось с цветом лака на ногтях мага и почти также чарующе смотрелось в пальцах парня. — Можешь не пить, если не понравится.

Алек пригубил немного, удивленно вскидывая брови.  
— Нет, здорово. Спасибо.

Магнус улыбнулся. Он немного изменил рецепт специально под предположительные вкусы Лайтвуда — меньше водки, больше малины — и был рад, что угадал. Как бы ни было забавно наблюдать за лицом Алека в прошлый раз, он предпочитал видеть, как охотник наслаждается коктейлем. Он провернул запястье, создавая закрученную спираль синего дыма, перенесшую на кофейный столик миски с орехами и сушеным мясом. Парень изумленно замер.

— Не стоит пить на пустой желудок, — объяснил Магнус, материализовав также два стакана ледяной воды. После он скрестил ноги, расслабляясь. — А теперь расскажи мне о своем большом прекрасном луке.

Алек прищурился, остановившись на пути к мисочке миндаля.

Магнус непривлекательно фыркнул в свой коктейль, поняв, почему Лайтвуд выглядел так настороженно.  
— Веришь или нет, я действительно имел в виду твой лук, — прохрипел он, закашлявшись. — Хотя и дал тебе повод сомневаться.

Видимо, необычное поведение мага успокоило Алека; он пожал плечами, откидываясь назад и жуя орехи.  
— Да нечего особо говорить. Это — единственное, в чем я хорош.

— В это довольно трудно поверить, — Магнус решил не упоминать, как невероятно изящно и легко охотник обращался с клинком серафима. Но сам возвращался к этому воспоминанию с изрядной частотой.

— Ну, так было когда-то. Когда я был маленьким, — ответил Алек, и пока они ели сушеное мясо и пили коктейли, он рассказал несколько занимательных историй о долговязом мальчишке, чей рост опередил ум, но кому достались острый глаз и твердая рука, чей лук стал его единственным поводом для гордости и самоуважения — даже если парень не использовал именно эти слова. Магнус задавал вопросы, искренне интересуясь и узнавая больше о юном Алеке Лайтвуде, о его тренировках и жизни.

Хотя Алек и не говорил об этом напрямую, вероятно, даже не осознавая, что выдает в каждой истории, Магнус слышал достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что Лайтвуды, которых он знал двадцать лет назад, воспитали своих детей именно так, как он и мог предполагать. Он даже почувствовал некое мстительное ликование, что оба, и Алек, и Изабель, кажется, стали разочарованием семьи в самом лучшем из возможных смыслов. Но ликование было омрачено жесткой линией плеч и напряженной челюстью гостя напротив. Расслабившись рядом, маг наслаждался мягкостью его голоса, активными взмахами рук в разговоре, его неожиданной невинностью и красотой, гадая, интересовались ли вообще Мариз и Роберт Лайтвуды страданиями своего первенца.

— Я понял, чем они отличаются, — проронил Алек, слизывая крупинки соли с губ, — отслеживание парабатаев и твоя...  
Он махнул рукой в сторону мужчины.

— С удовольствием послушаю, — упершись локтем в спинку дивана, Магнус опустил голову на ладонь. Он повернулся к Алеку, все еще сидевшему прямо, с обеими ногами на полу. Но плечи и руки двигались уже гораздо свободнее.

— Отслеживание ощущается более... концентрированно, — начал он. — Как будто энергия сосредоточена между... между нами, сильно... она сильная. И это вроде как горячо. То есть... я имею в виду температуру, — он поднял взгляд на секунду. — С тобой, это... — румянец со щек начал осторожно переползать на уши, окрашивая кончики красным, и Магнус все бы отдал, чтобы узнать, какие же слова Алек сейчас решил не произносить. — Магия была везде, повсюду, вроде как мягкая. И... приятная. Теплая, я думаю.

— Я особенно полезен в холодные ночи, а еще у меня всегда теплые ноги, — ответил Магнус, кокетливо улыбаясь. — Но температура может меняться в зависимости от заклинания. На самом деле, это было... неожиданно, и для меня тоже.  
Он коснулся серебряного каффа, не представляя, как объяснить Алеку сопротивление, которое сопровождало его раньше, ту борьбу внутри, даже когда силу отдавали добровольно. Ничего подобного между ними не было. Алек отдавал, и Магнус принимал. Он никогда прежде такого не чувствовал.

— Правда?

Мужчина кивнул, щелкнув пальцами.  
— Цвет тоже иногда меняется. Хотя я привязан к синему, — знакомый кобальтовый дым и искры магии наполнили его ладонь, протянутую Лайтвуду. — Можешь коснуться, — сказал он.

Замешкавшись на секунду, Алек ткнул в один из пальцев, будто это было дикое животное, способное напасть и укусить. Магнус легко закатил глаза, даже подозревая, что парень боялся прикосновения к его коже, а не к его магии. — Она не кусается, — заверил он. — По крайней мере, без спроса. — Он подмигнул, решив, что все-таки любит это выражение забавного раздражения на лице напротив.

Как будто подтолкнутый флиртом, Алек скользнул своей ладонью в его, прижимаясь пальцами к синей дымке и соединяя руки. Магнус не мог не почувствовать тяжелое _бум-бум_ в груди и застрявший где-то в легких вдох. Он быстро заморгал, пытаясь восстановить нормальное движение крови в венах.

— И как ощущения? — спросил маг, едва дыша. _Алек был прав, страшась этого,_ понял он, уставившись на движение его кадыка.

Охотник завороженно смотрел вниз, на движение их рук, на светящийся дым, перетекающий с кончиков пальцев Магнуса к его запястью, обвиваясь вокруг нежной кожи, как браслет лучника.  
— Как... как искры, но не острые. Да, мягкие.

Магнус улыбнулся. Может дело в выключенном телефоне, коктейлях или странной обособленности этой ночи, но нервозность Алека, казалось, исчезла. Вместо этого, он рассматривал их сплетенные руки, удивленно и восторженно сияя глазами.

Алек засмеялся, сверкая белыми зубами.  
— Это глупо, но я хотел сказать, что чувствую магию, — он взглянул на Магнуса. В глубине его глаз отражались холодные отблески заклинания.

— Так и есть, — тихо согласился мужчина, и они уставились друг другу в глаза, разделенные полыхающим светом.

Внезапно почувствовав неловкость, Алек опустил голову и убрал руку. Магнус отпустил часть магии вместе с ним, опутывающей его кожу подобно туману, и парень уставился на него, будто пытаясь понять, стоит ли ему тревожиться.  
— Эм, в твоей книге сказано проверять оборотня каждые несколько часов, — напряженно произнес он. — Из-за, эм, из-за возможного замедленного начала некроза.

Маг вздохнул.  
— Я должен был догадаться, что ты уделяешь внимание деталям, — он снова щелкнул пальцами, и витающий вокруг ладони Алека дым превратился в ополовиненный бокал черного мартини. Магнус стукнулся о него своим бокалом, наслаждаясь изумленным смешком парня. — Но ты прав. Составишь мне компанию?

Лайтвуд кивнул, делая очередной глоток.

Магнус махнул в сторону коридора.  
— В ванной дальше по коридору чистые бинты. Вторая дверь слева, в шкафчике. Не принесешь?

Через минуту они вместе шли в темноте к главной спальне. Мужчина осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

— Можешь войти, Магнус, — зевнул Люк, ворочаясь на кровати. — Ты ведь в курсе, что не можешь незаметно подкрасться к оборотню, да?

— Сделаю пометку в книге, — Магнус щелкнул пальцами, зажигая несколько свечей, достаточных для осмотра. Люк, сел, моргая, и заметил высокую фигуру за спиной мага. — Детектив Люк Гэрроуэй, это Алек Лайтвуд, глава Нью-Йоркского института.

— Приятно познакомиться, Алек, — он протянул руку, и парень сделал шаг вперед, принимая рукопожатие. — По словам Магнуса, это тебя я должен благодарить.

Магнус кружил вокруг постели, проверяя плечо Люка, когда поймал невпечатленный взгляд Алека.  
— Он преувеличивает. Он выполнил б **о** льшую часть работы.

— Мы работали вместе, — возразил Магнус. — Из нас получилась отличная команда.

— Не только, — Люк повернулся к Алеку, смотря добродушно. И Магнус подумал, что даже его стойкий сумеречный охотник не сможет противостоять обаянию Люка Гэрроуэя. Единственные ошибки, которые маг не мог простить — те, которые слепо повторялись или отрицались. Люку же это не было свойственно. Более того, за все годы их знакомства, он показал себя, как человек безмерного сострадания и силы.

— Магнус сказал, ты присматриваешь за Клэри, — тепло продолжил Люк. — Что вы с твоей сестрой и Джейсом даже пытались вернуть ей воспоминания. Спасибо. Я даже объяснить не могу, как благодарен, что она была в безопасности, пока меня не было рядом.

Алек беззвучно пошевелил губами, подбирая слова.  
— Не за что, — наконец произнес он.

— Я не знаю, что будет дальше, что будет с моей стаей, но если когда-нибудь понадобится моя помощь, я надеюсь, вы позвоните.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Алек и он выглядел искренне тронутым. Он вложил рулон бинта в протянутую руку Магнуса. — Взаимно.

Магнус приступил к работе, чистя раны, меняя повязки и позволяя Люку с Алеком поговорить о деле. Он пытался сохранять невозмутимость, но на губах настойчиво появлялась лучезарная улыбка. Люк обращался с Алеком со всем уважением, которого тот заслуживал как солдат и как лидер, а это происходило с последним, очевидно, не так уж и часто. Каким твердым и сильным голосом, как серьезно и почтительно Алек говорил с Люком, оборотнем и жителем Нижнего мира, все это согревало сердце мага невероятным образом.

Когда закончил с пациентом, он с помощью магии избавился от горки кровавых бинтов. Многие раны уже полностью зажили. Теперь Люк выглядел больше похожим на раненого героя-красавчика, чем на героя фильма "Мумия".  
— Отлично, — сказал он, вклиниваясь в разговор. — Пообщались, и хватит. Тебе нужен сон, — он бросил на Люка многозначительный взгляд. — Представь, что было бы, засни ты перед стаей в первый же день в качестве нового альфы. Ужасное первое впечатление.

— Думаю, первым впечатлением было избиение их старого альфы, — заметил Алек. — А это весьма неплохо.  
Люк фыркнул, откинувшись на подушки.

— Тогда ужасное второе впечатление, — исправился маг.

Он проводил Алека к золотистому свету гостиной, взмахом руки гася свечи. Внезапный приступ головокружения застал его врасплох, и он схватился за дверную раму, чтобы устоять на месте. К счастью, идущий впереди парень не заметил.

Магнус знал, что не должен был рисоваться, не после столь изнурительного лечения, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хотел понравиться Алеку, хотел, чтобы Лайтвуд им восхищался. Так сильно хотел, что это почти смущало. Магнус давно не ощущал подобной пьянящей и трепетной нужды.

— Странно внезапно встречать всех тех людей, о которых годами слышал только легенды, — произнес Алек, присаживаясь обратно на диван.

Он сделал большой глоток воды, а мужчина почувствовал себя слишком усталым, даже чтобы кокетливо глазеть на изящный изгиб его шеи. Магнус приземлился на подушки, чувствуя, что теряет силы.  
— Насыщенный день, правда?

Алек бросил на него внимательный взгляд, отставляя стакан на столик.  
— Ты не похож на Магнуса Бейна из рассказов.

— Рассказов — то есть профайлов в Институте? — спросил маг. — Уверен, так и есть. Думаю, здесь подойдет термин "ненадежный источник". — Вздохнув, он сбросил домашние туфли, забравшись на диван с ногами и обняв колени. — Но, говорят, в каждой лжи есть доля правды. Я силен, гедонистичен, и, о, что они там еще говорят? Алчный. Я алчный и нечестный, как и все маги, конечно.  
Он подавил зевок, прикрыв рот ладонью. Магнус мог почти физически ощущать полностью исчерпанные ресурсы, требующие восстановления, которое он не хотел им давать. Он снял серебряный кафф, отложив его на столик, и прислонился головой к спинке.

— Тебе нужно поспать.

— Я не хочу спать.

— Ты _выглядишь_ так, будто хочешь спать.

— Внешний вид бывает обманчив. Я нечестный, не забыл? — Магнус медленно моргнул, нежная улыбка Алека растворилась в темноте и появилась снова. — Если я засну, ты уйдешь, а на утро все это будет казаться лишь сном.

За всю свою бессмертную жизнь Магнусу еще предстоит открыть сыворотку правды, более действенную, чем истощение. Он ждал очередного закатывания глаз или смеха.

— Что если я пообещаю остаться?

На этот раз мужчина моргал не так медленно, ощущая последний поток энергии, проходящий через тело и расцветающий в районе желудка.

— Ты бы заснул, если бы я остался? — спросил Алек голосом, пронизанным тем же задыхающимся беспокойством, как и в тот раз, когда он поддерживал мага, спрашивая, как он.

Как и тогда, Магнус кивнул, цепляясь щекой за кожу.  
— Да.

— Ладно. Тогда я... Я останусь, — Алек наклонился стянуть сапоги и переложил ноги на диван. Согнув колени, он скрестил руки на груди, ища удобную позу напротив мужчины. Щекой он прижался к подушкам, так, что теперь их глаза были на одном уровне, разделенные лишь небольшим отрезком черной кожи.

Теперь Магнус действительно не хотел спать. Он хотел вечно лежать, смотря в ореховые глаза, вслушиваясь в размеренное дыхание. Хотел проснуться рядом с длинными ногами в выцветших синих носках, наслаждаясь крошечным расстоянием между их коленями. Но буквально через секунду он уже спал.

Проснулся он спустя примерно час, а может быть и несколько минут, почувствовав, как прогнулся диван, и ощутив легкое прикосновение к ноге. Он попытался сесть, но был придержан за плечо. 

— Это я, — прошептал Алек. — Просто проверил, как там Люк.

Магнус с трудом разлепил тяжелые веки.  
— И как?

— Как новенький. Он спит.

— Мм, отлично, отлично.

Он огляделся. Стало немного темнее. Алек погасил свет и теперь стоял над магом, суетясь с принесенным из спальни одеялом и старательно отводя глаза. Он набросил его на ноги мужчины и потянул вверх, укрывая плечи.

И уже не в первый раз Магнус смотрел на него и думал, _Кто ты?_ Кто этот парень, охотник, что решил подоткнуть одеялко Верховному магу Бруклина и позаботиться о нем?

Конечно, дальнейший отдых принесет только пользу, но сейчас в венах Магнуса бурлило достаточно энергии, чтобы разобраться с парочкой членов Круга, если будет нужно. И странным образом он знал, что Алек также это чувствует.

Лайтвуд опустился рядом, подтягивая ноги на диван. Зевнув, он приподнял одеяло, накрываясь и двигаясь ближе к мужчине. Магнус тоже придвинулся ближе, и они свернулись рядом наподобие круглых скобок.

Магнус встретил такой же усталый, расфокусированный взгляд Алека, уложившего голову на подлокотник.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он.

— Спи, — тихо пробормотал парень в ответ.

— Ага.

Маг улыбнулся — Алек был безумно, невероятно красив — и закрыл глаза. Но не уснул. Он лежал, прислушиваясь к дыханию охотника. И почувствовал, когда тот просунул руку под одеяло, осторожно взяв его за руку. 

Не существует сыворотки правды, более действенной, чем истощение.

Магнус распахнул глаза, увидев спокойные черты лица спящего парня. Он погладил большим пальцем запястье Алека, ощутив размеренное биение пульса под теплой нежной кожей. Сон все сильнее терзал уставший ум, но он сопротивлялся, запоминая тени от длинных ресниц на вершинах скул и малинового цвета губы.

Ладони чесались, так сильно хотелось запустить руку в волосы, просто чтобы убедиться в их мягкости, но Магнус не хотел от Алека Лайтвуда ничего, что бы тот не дал добровольно. Пусть даже и секундное касание волос.

Внезапно представшая в воображении картина была настолько четкая и яркая, что мужчина содрогнулся: так же расслабленный во сне Алек, но с посеребренными висками, паутинкой морщинок вокруг глаз и глубокими линиями носогубных складок. Здесь, с Магнусом, рядом, через многие, многие годы. Уже было сонно дремлющее сердце мага сорвалось в стремительный бег. Обычно он не сталкивался с пророческими видениями, но просто не мог определить это как что-либо еще.

Проведя всю ночь, отчаянно желая, чтобы парень остался, Магнус вдруг сам захотел сбежать. Алек Лайтвуд мог убить его, а маг подобную смерть уже чувствовал раньше. Смерть надежды; крушение, мгновенное разрушение — любить кого-то и осознавать, что тебя не любят в ответ. Алек открыл в нем что-то, и из-за всего этого восторга и притяжения, Магнус совершенно забыл, почему первоначально закрыл себя ото всех.

Паника перетянула горло, заставляя глаза слезиться, и мужчина замер, сжимая руку охотника. Он слегка наклонил голову, чтобы ощутить вдохи Алека на своих губах, смешивая их дыхание. _Не причиняй мне боль,_ молил он, отпуская мысли обратно в темноту. _Пожалуйста, не причиняй мне боль._

И Магнусу снились огонь и клинки. Снилось, что он опаздывает на вечеринку, скользя по свежей крови в лунном свете ночного неба над головой. Взошедшее солнце раскалило землю, и он застрял в липких и вязких лужах запекшейся в грязи крови. Он шагал через тела колдунов, раскрашенных пятнами оголенной плоти и зияющими ранами там, где должны были быть метки. Он опоздал. Они искали его. Он должен был быть здесь. И он упал на колени, в яму выбеленных костей и отрезанных рогов, вцепившись в землю.

В конце концов, его разбудило солнце, жарко согревая спину и шею. Он моргнул, выдохнув, и сон развеялся прочь. Он почувствовал шевеление рядом. За ночь они разорвали руки, но теперь соприкасались коленями, а ногой Алек крепко обвивал икру мужчины.

Магнус вздохнул, наблюдая, как солнечный диск карабкается к вершине бруклинского неба. Его отблески светились в медленно просыпающемся взгляде и сияли у Лайтвуда в волосах, окрашивая пряди в оттенки каштана. В золотистых лучах стали заметны крапинки зеленого в радужке.

Он опустил глаза, скользя по руне на длинной шее Алека. В голове замелькали призрачные картинки, то появляясь, то исчезая снова: скользящие в крови босые ступни, утопающие в костях ноги. Он видел столько ненависти и жестокости от людей с точно такими же рунами на коже. И совершенно бессмысленно, что он чувствует себя в полной безопасности здесь и сейчас. Алек Лайтвуд может быть самым опасным человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил парень глубоким низким голосом.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Алек хочет поцеловать его. Магнус понятия не имеет, как почувствовал, но это было написано на его лице так же четко и ясно, как и произнесенное бы вслух. Интересно, как часто Алек бывал с мужчиной, которого хотел поцеловать, когда рядом не было никого и ничего, способного запретить.

Магнус мягко, сонно улыбнулся.

— Я должен идти, — прошептал парень.

— Я не согласен, — так же шепотом ответил Магнус.

Но Алек все равно встал, безжалостно руша момент. Он наклонился, натягивая ботинки со всей грубой энергией охотника, привыкшего работать без сна.  
— Я должен подготовить отчеты.

Магнус потянулся, разворачиваясь, и расслабленно прислонился к спинке дивана, скрестя ноги. Он пошевелил плечами, разминая мышцы.  
— Я искренне надеюсь, что завтрак в моей компании более привлекателен, чем _отчеты_.

Затянув шнурки, он бросил на мужчину взгляд, не оставшийся незамеченным: по всей длине растянувшегося тела, бедрам, слегка приподнявшейся на талии футболке с полоской золотистой кожи под ней.

Магнус знал, что выглядел помятым ото сна, с размазанным, неряшливым макияжем, но под этим жарким взглядом он никогда не ощущал себя более привлекательным за всю свою жизнь.  
— Голоден? — спросил он, приподняв бровь.

— Что? 

И да, он наслаждался этим милым румянцем на щеках парня.  
— Завтрак. Могу достать все, что пожелаешь.

— Эм, я не знаю, — поднялся Алек. — Я должен...

Магнус махнул в сторону коридора со второй ванной комнатой.  
— Ты помнишь, где. Не торопись. Там по паре всего, что может понадобиться.

— Да?

Мужчина щелкнул пальцами, улыбаясь.  
— Теперь да.

Алек прищурился.  
— Ты снова себя загонишь, — он повернулся в сторону ванной.

— Прошу тебя, я — Верховный маг Бруклина. Уверен, я могу наколдовать зубную щетку без особого вреда для здоровья.

Услышав захлопнувшуюся дверь, Магнус прошел в спальню проверить Люка — как новенький, как и сказал Алек — а затем в основную ванную для небольшого магического преображения. Но не слишком кардинального. Лайтвуд будет в той же одежде, так что мужчина сдержал порыв сменить свою.

Магнус ждал в гостиной, когда Алек появился через несколько минут свежий, чисто выбритый и намного более бодрый.  
— Зубную щетку? Да ты там целый банный набор наколдовал, — произнес он и замер на полушаге, разглядев уставленный шоколадными круассанами, датскими слойками, кофе и чаем столик.

Маг разглядывал Алека поверх чашки, расслабленно облокотившись на подлокотник. Он почувствовал собственный подступающий румянец.  
— Ни в одном из ваших профайлов не написано о всеобъемлющем гостеприимстве колдунов?

— Ничего подобного не слышал, — ответил Алек, но скептичная ухмылка чуть потеплела. Он прошел к дивану, садясь рядом, на этот раз сохраняя куда большую дистанцию и прижимаясь к противоположному углу, но сейчас они не спали, так что Магнус примерно этого и ожидал. Парень снова поднял защиту.

Но он все еще здесь.

— Я не знал, что ты любишь, кофе или чай, — признался Магнус.

— Ты не знал, люблю я кофе или чай, и поэтому перенес сюда все завтраки Европы.

— _Всеобъемлющее_ гостеприимство, Александр.

Лайтвуд склонил голову, улыбаясь, и, да, Магнус действительно был влюблен. Он хотел и дальше просыпаться с Алеком, завтракать с ним, начинать день со звука его голоса. Мужчина опустил взгляд вниз, на темную гладь кофе, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Все это так ново; хотя Магнус всегда влюблялся слишком быстро. Теперь он вспомнил. Он всегда влюблялся слишком стремительно и слишком глубоко.

— Я предпочитаю кофе, — наконец произнес Алек.

Маг улыбнулся.  
— Сливок или сахара? — он взмахом руки наколдовал перед собой две вазочки.

— Спасибо за одежду, Магнус, — сказал Люк, появившись в джинсах и синей рубашке на пуговицах. Он пристегнул значок к поясу.

— Обращайся, но предупреждаю, что это самые унылые вещи, которые когда-либо побывали в моем доме.

Люк наклонился, подхватывая круассан.  
— Доброе утро, Алек. Не думал, что ты еще здесь.

Парень замер, подбирая слова.  
— Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Люк. — Вам обоим.  
Магнус щелкнул пальцами, перенеся на стол третью чашку, сразу же оказавшуюся в пальцах оборотня.

— Он видел твою книгу? — неожиданно спросил Алек, повернувшись к мужчине. — Он мог бы что-нибудь добавить со своей точки зрения.

— Это просто потрясающая идея-

— Я принесу, — строго произнес Лайтвуд, вскочив с места, как только Магнус двинул рукой. — Расслабься немного, ладно? — Он бросил на мага укоряющий взгляд, а тот только стоял, наслаждаясь вниманием и заботой.

Люк проводил Алека взглядом, потягивая чай.  
— Что я тебе должен?

Магнус отмахнулся, макая кусочек бискотти в кофе.  
— Можешь отплатить мне, сказав, что думаешь о зелье, — ответил он.

Алек вернулся, передав Люку открытую книгу. Тот быстро просмотрел страницу, вскидывая на мужчину удивленный взгляд.  
— Ты серьезно, Магнус? Эти ингредиенты далеко не дешевые. И их сложно найти.

Маг в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
— Тогда ты просто обязан окупить мои вложения.  
Бискотти, сладкое и рассыпчатое, таяло во рту. Не только нью-йоркская стая станет намного более крепкой с приходом Люка, Магнус подозревал, что и мир в целом станет местом на порядок более приятным и безопасным.  
— Весь Нью-Йорк выигрывает, когда у стаи такой сильный лидер.  
Алек снова сел рядом с Магнусом, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.

— Так как думаешь, нужно что-то добавить? — спросил маг. — А, возможно, маленькое примечание: осторожно, перед применением не отнимайте воспоминания у любимых на восемнадцать лет?

Люк бросил взгляд поверх книги, совершенно не впечатленный, так что маг повернулся к Алеку, поймав на себе прищуренный изучающий взгляд. Магнус приподнял бровь, помешивая кофе; _он_ шутку оценил.

— Путридениум? Ну, это объясняет дерьмовый привкус во рту, — произнес Люк.

Алек развернулся к Магнусу.  
— Это та..? — он помахал ладонью перед носом.

— Она самая, — кивнул маг.

— Отвратительно, — скривился Люк, продолжив читать.

Тихий перезвон отвлек оборотня, и он полез в карман за телефоном, что, видимо, напомнило Алеку, что он выключил свой. Как только парень зажал клавишу, смартфон ожил гудками и вибрацией в его руке.

Магнус сделал очередной глоток, морщась от обжегшего горло кофе. С возвращением к реальности. Он заметил, как снова напряглись плечи Лайтвуда, будто постепенно застывающая глина. Интересно, он вообще это замечал или уже не способен был чувствовать подобные изменения в собственном теле.

— Это Клэри, — сказал Люк, с глухим хлопком закрывая книгу. — Кажется, они готовы.

— Да, мне Джейс написал, — пробормотал Алек, не отрываясь от экрана. — Я могу пойти с тобой.  
Они оба встали, и Магнус не заметил, как поднялся следом.

— Все нормально, — ответил Люк. — Там нечего делать. Все мы там не нужны.

— Уверен?

— Позвоним, если возникнут проблемы, — уверил мужчина. — Магнус?

Маг вздрогнул, осознав, что все это время глазел на Алека и его восхитительную руну на шее.  
— Мм?

— Проводишь?

— Конечно, — он прошел за Люком, оставив парня наедине с его кофе и завтраком, хотя и не особо понимая для чего. Может его собираются отчитать за раздевание глазами главы Нью-Йоркского института? 

Возле двери Люк развернулся, мягко улыбаясь.  
— Как ты? — спросил он.

Магнус моргнул в замешательстве.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Знаю, что ты потерял многих людей с возвращением Валентина.

Маг прочистил горло, предельно увлеченно рассматривая собственный маникюр.

— Мне жаль, что мы не общались последние несколько лет. Я должен был-

— Ты защищал Клэри и весь Нью-Йорк в придачу, — ободряюще улыбнулся Магнус. — Я не всегда соглашаюсь с тобой и Джослин, но, уверяю тебя, мстительного списка тех, кто забывает мой день рождения, я не веду, — и с последним сказанным словом он осознал, что число людей, знавших дату его рождения (ну, или дня, случайно выбранного для этой цели сотни лет назад), значительно снизилось за последние недели.

Люк вернул ему ободряющую улыбку.  
— Думаю, пришло время перестать притворяться незнакомцами. Начать все сначала.

— Согласен, — кивнул Магнус с тяжелым сердцем. — Ну, вперед за Чашей.

— Да. А ты наслаждайся завтраком, — он подмигнул, толкнув дверь.

Магнус ухмыльнулся.  
— Я отправлю остатки в "Jade Wolf" в качестве комплимента от их нового альфы. Героически захватить власть, а потом прислать им шоколадные круассаны. Отличное второе впечатление. 

Люк засмеялся, потрусив вниз по лестнице. Обернувшись, Магнус увидел приближающегося Алека с курткой в руках.

— Мне тоже пора. Джейс сказал, они будут только через час, а мне нужно-

— Отчеты, да, — закончил мужчина. — Ну, если надо...

Алек замер у порога, спрятав руки в карманы.

— У тебя есть мой номер, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Надеюсь, ты им воспользуешься.

Парень смазано кивнул, бегая глазами к губам мага и обратно, и развернулся к выходу. Но уже через секунду он повернулся обратно.  
— Можно задать тебе вопрос? — спросил он.

— Как я достал твой номер?

— Нет. Полагаю, от моей сестры.

— Ага.

— Да, неудивительно, — Алек слегка качнул головой. — Нет, я просто... Мне интересно, почему ты не спросил с Люка оплаты?

— Что? — это последнее, что Магнус ожидал услышать.

Охотник поднял взгляд, на этот раз более серьезный.  
— Ты сегодня помог Люку. А раньше — Клэри. В профайлах много всякого о твоих ... эм, не знаю, _щедрых_ оплатах, но ты ничего не взял. И отдал Иззи тот кулон.

— Люк восполнит мои запасы.

— Это не одно и то же. Магия отнимает много сил, — сказал Алек. — Но ты не попросил ничего взамен.  
Он выглядел так очаровательно запутанным.

Магнус вздернул подбородок, поводив плечами.  
— Может я веду двойную игру, — произнес он. — Может я хочу, чтобы глава нью-йоркской стаи _и_ дочь Валентина, были передо мной в долгу.

— Ладно, — ответил Алек, окинув мужчину таким проницательным взглядом, что тот ощутил себя раздетым догола.

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Неа.

— Тогда почему же я так поступил?

— Не знаю. Возможно... — Алек пожал плечами, все еще держа руки в карманах. — Думаю, ты просто хороший человек.

Магнус печально улыбнулся, опустив голову вниз, не доверяя себе встретить взгляд парня. Непрошеные слезы жгли глаза, а в груди что-то истово сжималось, и это смешно. В произнесенных словах не было ничего, абсолютно ничего, что могло бы заставить мага так себя чувствовать. Мгновением спустя он поднял голову, старательно изображая легкость, хотя сердце будто медленно поджаривалось на вертеле.  
— Не говори никому, — сказал он, подмигнув. — Я долго работал над репутацией.

Алек улыбнулся уголком рта.  
— Ну да.

Спустя пару секунд тишины, Лайтвуд скрестил руки на груди, немного сдвинувшись.  
— У тебе ведь есть номер Иззи?

— Конечно. Я не просто использовал ее, чтобы добраться до тебя.

— Да, ну, тебе стоит как-нибудь показать ей ту книгу. Ей понравится.

— Она интересуется исцеляющими заклинаниями?

— Эм, нет. Криминалистикой. Она патологоанатом, — Алек моргнул несколько раз и спрятал руки обратно в карманы. — Я подумал... то есть, Иззи... ей было бы полезно узнать что-то подобное. На будущее. Ну, знаешь, если люди не исцелятся. Наверное.

— О, — произнес Магнус, совершенно сбитый с толку. Даже несмотря на теоретическое праздное любопытство Изабелль, он не мог себе представить, какой интерес в старой книге заклинаний может возникнуть у патологоанатома, пока не понял наконец, что Алек _не хотел уходить._ Он придумывал все новые темы для разговора, чтобы не пришлось уходить. Мужчина прислонился спиной к дверному косяку. — Так ты поэтому знал, что такое "замедленное начало некроза"?

Алек тепло усмехнулся и отзеркалил Магнуса, прислонившись к противоположной створке.  
— Ага, — сказал он. — Я помогал ей с экзаменами.  
Его ботинки почти касались голых ступней мага на полу.

И весь следующий час они стояли у открытой двери, разговаривая. Невероятно гордый старший брат рассказал Магнусу о двенадцатилетней Изабелль Лайтвуд, распугавшей всех мальчиков ее класса по оружию, препарировав мертвого бурундука, которого они нашли в лесу на пробежке. А Магнус рассказал охотнику о Сахе, добродушной и на данный момент уже трехногой альфе-волчице, вдохновившей его на отсрочку начала некроза.

Он уже почти предложил им присесть обратно на диван для удобства, но не захотел привлекать внимание ко времени или прерываться для прощаний. Так что они просто стояли, прислонившись к дверной раме. Алек держал руки в карманах, а Магнус — по бокам, но взглядами они сталкивались открыто и жадно. Магнус хотел ответить на не заданный вслух вопрос, ясно читавшийся во взгляде парня. _Нет, так нечасто происходит,_ думал он. _Это что-то совершенно особенное._

Алек сглотнул и опустил взгляд на часы, по-видимому, пораженный временем.  
— Я должен идти. От Джейса уже должны были быть вести.

Дрожь беспокойства дошла даже до Магнуса. Прошло на порядок больше времени, чем говорил Люк.  
— Да, все хорошее когда-то должно закончиться, полагаю.

— Ты уверен, что теперь в порядке?

Магнус кивнул, снова почувствовав взрывы искристого шампанского в крови.  
— Уверен. Спасибо тебе.

— Ладно. Да, отлично, — Алек кивнул в ответ. — Спасибо, эм, за завтрак. И коктейли.

— В любое время.

Он оттолкнулся от двери, и мужчина не смог сдержать резкий выдох. Охотник всем телом возвышался над ним, закрывая узкий проход. Взгляд Магнуса беспомощно соскользнул к чуть приоткрытым губам, и он внезапно ощутил потребность коснуться парня, почувствовать его крепкое и теплое тело под пальцами. Между ними будто клубилась живая энергия, жаждущая, но нежная.

— Пока, — вдруг сказал Алек. Склонившись, он поцеловал Магнуса в щеку и _убежал_ , бросившись вниз по лестнице, будто здание было в огне.

Маг замер на месте, вслушиваясь в частый перестук шагов. Он закрыл глаза, откинувшись на твердую поверхность двери.

Шампанское в венах, сжатое страхом сердце и тотальная влюбленность в кого-то никогда, никогда не рассматривались, как вариант. Но Магнус знал — эти губы на его щеке были последним ингредиентом связывающего заклинания, что накладывал Алек, даже сам того не осознавая.

**Author's Note:**

> *в оригинале здесь и ранее используется глагол to stink, имеющий два значения:  
> 1) вонять, плохо пахнуть,  
> 2) быть отвратительным, неприятным, причиняющим неудобства.


End file.
